<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Well this is a shock” by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953843">“Well this is a shock”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting caught [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Audrey and Neil were a couple they used to walk into each other’s houses unannounced when they needed something. Neither of them had done it since they broke up, until one night when Audrey got a shock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting caught [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Well this is a shock”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey had just been on the worst date of her life, it had left her fuming! She’d met this guy on a dating app and he seemed great, until she was having dinner with him. It had started off fine, with some small talk, but quickly it became obvious that he was just a sexist jerk. After putting up with many comments about how he believes a woman should behave Audrey finally drew the line when he told her that he’d expect her to quit her job and look after their kids full time when they have them, telling him that he won’t have to worry because she will never see him again and that if any woman who went on dates with him in the future had an sense, they wouldn’t even think of Touching him with a 10 foot pole (or something along those lines with possibly a few harsh words included.) She then swiftly left leaving the misogynistic prick with the bill. She was absolutely seething and seriously needed to rant so she turned into the direction of Melendez’s house, thinking of all the times they would go to each other’s houses when they had a problem. She hadn’t been there since they broke up about a year ago but they were on good terms so she came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind, plus she was so angry that she really needed someone to talk to.</p><p>She pulled up to his house and got out of her car, slamming the door. She stepped up to his front door and let herself in.</p><p>“Neil!” She shouted as she closed the door behind her, she walked through to his living room where she saw him standing there, obviously shocked that she was here.</p><p>“Audrey, what are you doing here?” He asked, nervously, he looked past her to the hallway and then back to her but she didn’t notice.</p><p>“Ergh, I have just been on the worst date!” She exclaimed, “I need to rant so I hope you’ve got time and beer,” she walked into his kitchen and he followed her.</p><p>“Actually this isn’t-“ he started To protest before she cut him off.</p><p>“The absolute fucking audacity of some people,” she grumbled as she turned to look at Neil, “this guy was so misogynistic it was unbelievable, going on about what he thinks a woman should and shouldn’t do, honestly I should have walked out the minute he said that he was glad I wore an ‘appropriate’ outfit that wasn’t too revealing, as though what I wear was for him to decide,” she grab a beer out of his fridge and opened it, taking a sip of it.</p><p>“Yeah he does sound like an ass,” Neil agreed, “can we talk about this another time-“</p><p>“And he even asked me how much money I earn in a year, on the first date! I avoided the question and he said that a man should be embarrassed if his partner earned more than him. By that point I only stayed for the free food,” she ranted.</p><p>“Audrey!” Neil said quite loudly, startling her, she closed her mouth which was open ready for her next rant, “look, I love you, you’re an amazing friend and normally I’d be happy to hear about your disaster date, but right now isn’t a good time,” he said calmly, she looked at him suspiciously, she was about to ask him something when she heard a door close.</p><p>“Neil,” a woman’s voice called out, “I need you to decide which earrings will go best with my dress tonight,” Audrey suddenly noticed that Neil was dressed up and Neil looked down as he felt Audrey staring at him. Her staring then turned into a glare as she recognised the voice. Claire walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Audrey, “um, Dr Lim, hi, I er-“ Claire muttered before deciding there was nothing she could say that would help this situation.</p><p>“Well this is a shock, hello Dr Brown,” Audrey said, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here at Dr Melendez’s house,” she turned to look at Neil who looked at her sheepishly.</p><p>“We were just about to go to dinner,” Neil muttered.</p><p>“I can see that,” Audrey replied, “so how long has this been going on for?” She asked the two adults who were now looking like school children who were standing in front of their principal. </p><p>“We’re going out tonight to celebrate our 6 month anniversary,” Claire answered.</p><p>“Well don’t let me stop you,” Audrey replied, taking a swig of the beer in her hand, “we can talk more about this tomorrow Neil,” she walked past the two of them and out to her car, she got in and started the engine, “finally,” she muttered, smiling to herself, “about time they admitted it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>